


Objects In Mirror Are Closer Than They Appear

by Anonymous



Category: College Roomies from Hell!!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, College AU, Crack, Miscommunication, Platonic Relationships, Scheming, dumbassery, mild violence, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matt frowned. “Something’s up. He’s been acting off ever since his trip abroad, and he would never leave us for no good reason. We need to get to the bottom of this.”Angela picked up the Cheetos bag again and rummaged through it while staring at him curiously. “What are you saying? Do you wanna spy on him?”“Maybe. At the very least, we’ve got to find out who that roommate is.”The 5 times FASA tried to figure out who AJ's new roommate was, and the 1 time he just showed up.
Collections: Anonymous





	Objects In Mirror Are Closer Than They Appear

**Author's Note:**

> hey aj ;)

1.

“So is that everything?”

AJ paused at the exit of his soon-to-be former apartment, his backpack slung over his shoulder and one last box tucked under his arm. Matt leaned on the counter with his arms crossed and with a horribly forced neutral expression. Angela stood nearby, gloomily crunching on a bag of Cheetos.

“Almost,” AJ replied. He turned around, readjusting his hold on the box. “I just want to take one last look at the place.” He took a deep breath and gave the apartment one last slow scan, his eyes skipping from the painted walls to the messy kitchen table and back to the TV chattering away in the background. His gaze finally landed on Angela and Matt and he gave them a small smile. “Yup, I think I’ve seen it all.”

Matt sighed and pushed himself off the counter towards AJ. He clapped his friend on the shoulder, patting him affectionately. “Alright then. I’m sad to see you go, but I would be less pissed if you hadn’t suddenly decided to room with someone else midway through the semester.” Matt's grip on his shoulder suddenly tightened painfully and AJ winced. “It’s not exactly easy to find another roommate on such short notice.”

Angela kicked Matt, forcing him to loosen his death grip. “What Matt means is we’ll miss you, AJ,” she said, peeking around Matt’s frame and grinning. Despite the smile, AJ couldn’t help but notice the sadness shining through her dark brown orbs.

AJ quickly dropped his box and wrapped his arms around his friends, roping them into a warm group hug. “I’ll miss you guys too, I mean it. A lot of good memories were made here.”

“The state of the dishwasher says otherwise,” Matt grumbled, and Angela and AJ laughed. The three of them pulled each other closer, each quietly enjoying their last few moments as roommates.

When the group finally separated, an awkward silence settled over them. As they struggled to find something to say, a news anchor from the droning TV cut through the heavy atmosphere.

“ _A young area woman by the name of Tiffany Lee has been reported missing by her family. She was last seen at the Olive Garden in downtown Ann Arbor three days ago. If anybody has any information regarding_ …”

Matt perked up at the news. “Hey AJ. Don’t you know Tiffany?”

“Yeah, I did. Do, I mean.” AJ’s eyes widened, and Angela and Matt stared at him in confusion as he tripped over his own words. “Uh, you know, wouldn’t it suck if the last place you were seen was an Olive Garden?” he stumbled, clumsily changing the subject. “My new roommate ate there a few days ago and he said his dinner was pretty good, but man, an Olive Garden is such an undignified place to...”

“Wait,” Angela interrupted his rambling. “By the way, you never told us who your new roommate is.”

“Yeah,” Matt piped up. “Who’s the homewrec- _mmph_.” Angela clamped her hand over Matt’s mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence.

AJ laughed and gave the two of them one last quick hug. “I seriously love you guys, but I can’t stay in this doorway forever. I’ll see you two around.” With that, AJ turned away and shut the door behind him, leaving his two roommates stunned and with Angela’s hand still stuck over Matt’s downturned mouth.

Angela huffed and wiped her hand on her pants. “That was weird. He didn’t even answer the question.”

Matt dropped the indifferent expression he had been maintaining for AJ’s departure and frowned. “Something’s up. He’s been acting off ever since his trip abroad, and he would never leave us for no good reason. We need to get to the bottom of this.”

Angela picked up the Cheetos bag again and rummaged through it while staring at him curiously. “What are you saying? Do you wanna spy on him?”

“Maybe. At the very least, we’ve got to find out who that roommate is.”

Angela snorted. “Wow, Matt, I think you need to go see the doctor. You’re looking a little green.” Matt gave her a blank look. “With envy, dumbass.”

The quip earned her a half-hearted glare. “Give me that,” he said, snatching the Cheetos out of her hand and stomping off towards his room. As he left Angela cackling in the kitchen, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the messages app.

**_To: Josh Peralta, 7:55 pm_ **

**Matt:** Hey ading, I need to ask you a favor.

\---

2.

A few days later, Josh found himself in AJ’s new apartment, mindlessly opening drawers only to find silverware and some odds and ends. _‘You’re not spying, just doing a little recon. Just try to find out who his roommate is or what they look like.’_ Josh hadn’t much questioned Matt’s request despite its blatant nosiness. For one, Josh was willing to do just about anything Matt asked, and two, he was more than a little curious about the mysterious circumstances of AJ’s new living conditions. AJ, Matt, and Angela had always gotten along like peas in a pod, so why would AJ move out of nowhere and tell no one exactly who he was moving in with? The case was wide open and juicy, and Detective Josh was certainly not about to back down.

Unfortunately, his plan to catch a glimpse of the elusive roommate was proving fruitless. He had managed to invite himself over under the guise of discussing choreography, but upon arriving he was disappointed to discover that the roommate was nowhere to be seen. When he asked AJ about his absence, AJ casually mentioned that he was off at work and that they wouldn’t have to worry about being interrupted. Okay, so now Josh knew that the roommate was a guy, but he needed a pool smaller than "literally half the world population," hence the close inspection of apartment details. Maybe if he paid attention to the kind of soap the guy used or how he sorted his cutlery he would be able to build a reliable personality or psychological profile and investigate from there. 

“Uh, Josh, what are you doing?”

“Oh, you know.” Josh stalled for a second, startled. Shit, he hadn’t expected AJ to come back from the bathroom so quickly. “Looking at what kind of silverware you have. For fun.” He paused again. “No other reason.”

AJ stared at him for a beat too long, and Josh struggled not to lose his composure. Eventually AJ just shrugged and turned back to the laptop on the table, apparently (and thankfully) too used to Josh’s bullshit to bat an eye. 

Finding nothing of interest in the completely ordinary way that the spoons and forks were arranged, Josh turned his attention to the cabinets. He opened the one closest to his head and froze, gaping at what he saw. 

“Josh, if you want to get a glass of water, they’re in the cabinet next to that one…” 

“Dude.” Josh whipped around to stare at AJ incredulously. “Who is sorting the plates like this?”

Despite the cabinet having four different shelves, only the bottom shelf had anything in it. Every square inch of the shelf was crammed with dishes, stacks of plates scraping the top of the shelf and individual ones turned sideways or diagonally in the remaining crevices. The set up was so precarious that Josh legitimately worried that his breathing might cause the plates to burst from the cabinet and shatter into a million shimmering pieces. He sighed in relief when he remembered that this was college so all plates were made of plastic. 

AJ blinked. “My roommate does the dishes, but he can’t really reach the higher shelves.”

 _Bingo._ Josh hid a smile as he meandered back to their table, satisfied with the information he just discovered. How hard could it be to find a man so short he couldn’t even reach the kitchen shelves? He pulled out his own laptop and worked for another hour with AJ, who remained either oblivious or willfully ignorant of Josh's unprompted and unexplained inspection of his kitchenware. 

When it was time for him to leave, Josh lingered for a moment by the door, struggling to get his sneaker on past his heel. Eyes trained on the ground, they caught on something he hadn’t noticed on his way in: a pair of black shoes, clearly not AJ’s because they were so comically large they could only fit a basketball player. 

“Yup, those are my roommate’s.” Josh turned his head up at AJ’s voice. Clearly Josh’s interest in every small detail of his apartment had not gone completely under the radar. “He’s 6’9.”

Josh whistled in fake astonishment, trying to stifle a laugh at the thought of AJ standing next to his roommate and not even reaching his shoulders. As amusing as the image was, however, the gears in his brain started to turn. Unable to keep his mouth shut, his thoughts tumbled out as soon as they came. “Wait, I thought you said he couldn’t even reach the shelves,” Josh said in confusion. 

For a split second Josh swore he saw AJ tense up, but he re-assumed his cheery personality so quickly that Josh questioned whether he saw AJ hesitate in the first place. “Yeah, his arms are short. He’s a little weird like that,” AJ replied, deceptively casual. Before Josh could ask anything else, he found himself promptly ushered out the door with a hurried goodbye and much more questions than answers.

The entire walk back to his dorm, Josh ran through all of what he had found, trying to make sense of it all. Logically, he should have been over the moon with his discoveries since an almost seven foot man with short arms was bound to stick out like a sore thumb (not arm). Still, it was all impossibly wrong, and he couldn’t help but feel unsettled. 

Deep in thought, he reached for his phone to send a text. 

**_To: Christine Agpasa, 10:24 pm_ **

**Josh:** this is going to sound a little weird, but hear me out

\---

3.

Christine was just about ready to yank her hair out of her skull. She and Josh had planned everything meticulously: they had put the tinik sticks on the absolute highest point of the storage closet, hidden the ladder where no one could find it, and stashed away any chairs that could be used to reach them for good measure. The only way to retrieve them was to be an exceptionally tall person, which Christine was most definitely not. She’d called AJ under the pretenses that she needed someone taller to help her out, knowing that he also wouldn’t be able to reach the sticks. It was a convoluted plan with a very narrow chance of success, and yet..

Christine glared at the back of AJ’s head. The man was staring upwards, tapping his face and looking quite deceptively, like a man of intense intellect and wit. Christine barely restrained herself from smacking her head against the wall when he asked for the fifth time, “Why don’t we just call Matt?”

“He’s busy,” Christine gritted out yet again. It wasn’t technically a lie: Matt really was busy...busy avoiding AJ’s calls and texts as per Christine and Josh’s request. It had taken little convincing; Matt had agreed to the scheme the moment they had mentioned it was another ploy to uncover AJ’s roommate’s identity. 

“Are you _sure_ you don’t know anyone else tall enough to come get this down for us?” Christine asked, straining to sound calm when she had been not-so-subtly hinting for AJ to call his supposedly freakishly tall roommate as their solution for the past half hour. She prayed that this time, AJ would fall for it and put an end to this ridiculous scheme. Even if she was laying it on too thick, even an idiot would have had to put two and two together…

“Mmm, no, I don’t,” AJ said airily, still transfixed on the sticks. Christine facepalmed. This was definitely going nowhere. 

Just as she was about to call it quits and go fetch the ladder from where she had stashed it away, AJ abruptly turned to her with a shiteating grin on his face. “I have an idea,” he said as he marched towards her. Christine let out an undignified yelp as AJ scooped her up and placed her legs on his shoulders. As she continued to yell and yank at his hair in surprise, he paraded them back over to the shelf, close enough now that if Christine reached just far enough she could grab the sticks.

 _Damn._ Christine cursed internally for not considering the present outcome. As she collected the sticks and passed them down one by one, she realized with a dull note of surprise that AJ was holding her up effortlessly. Even if she had seen this coming, she would not have expected that he would be able to swing her around as easily as a sack of potatoes. She was small, but even that didn’t quite explain how AJ was not strained whatsoever from giving her a prolonged piggy back ride.

As she pulled down the last pair of sticks, AJ piped up from beneath her. “Hey ‘ding, you know what I just realized? My roommate could have helped. His arms are short but he’s pretty strong; it would’ve been way easier to raise you up if he were here.”

The shelves rattled as Christine banged her head against the wall in utter defeat. Was it just her, or was there the slightest hint of teasing to AJ’s remark? Whatever. AJ, one, Christine, zero. 

\--

4.

The thing is, Bea knew something was up with AJ. Just about everybody in FASA had heard of his inexplicable decision to abandon Matt and Angela to move in with his new roommate, and the roommate was another mystery in itself. Bea was part of the new group chat that consisted of everyone but AJ trying to solve said mystery, but besides some very odd details nothing concrete had come of it. Even if she was uninvolved in the mystery surrounding AJ, she would have noticed the strangeness of it all on her own. AJ would disappear with little explanation, and would return with odd bruises or cuts, and lately he had been showing up to events tired or subdued. Despite his easygoing personality, there was no denying that he was hiding something. 

Yes, Bea had certainly noticed something was up with AJ. She just wasn’t expecting it to confront her here, on a Wednesday night on the welcome mat of her locked apartment. 

AJ skidded to a stop in front of her, halting his sprint and panting slightly. “Hey Bea!” he greeted sunnily, as though she hadn’t just spotted him barreling through her hallways with the fear of God in his stride. Startled, she pinned her back to the door and groped for the handle, but it was still as unyielding as had been for the past ten minutes. Of course it had to be today, of all days, that she left her keys in an empty apartment and ran into a breathless AJ, who was also in a tacky all-black getup. “What are you doing here?” he continued, oblivious to Bea’s pure shock. 

“I. I live here,” Bea stammered out. She put her hand over her chest, forcing herself to calm down. “What are _you_ doing here?” she asked, indignant. Last she checked, AJ did not live in her apartment building, so who was he to question her standing outside her own house when he was running through strange buildings on a weeknight? 

“Oh.” AJ frowned, but Bea felt that it was more at himself than her. “I’m running an errand for someone.” She raised an eyebrow, completely ready to call bullshit. Before she could open her mouth, however, AJ caught sight of her hand still gripping her doorknob. “Is this your apartment? Are you locked out?”

Bea flushed, remembering the situation she was in. “Yeah, I left my keys inside. None of my roommates are home, so I’ve been out here for a while now.” She sighed. “I guess I have to go down to the front desk or something.”

“No, don’t do that. I can help you,” AJ said. Bea looked at him in confusion.

“Are you going to break into my apartment for me?”

“No, not exactly. Here, just stand back.”

Bea peeled herself off the door and stepped aside, still watching curiously. AJ took a deep breath, shook his hands at his sides a little, and hopped in place, only increasing Bea’s bewilderment. If anything, it looked like AJ was gearing up to…

The world moved in slow motion as AJ jumped up and swung his legs in an enormous roundhouse kick, bringing his heel down swiftly on the door knob. The sharp _crack_ of the lock breaking was only just drowned out by Bea’s horrified shriek. 

The door swung open.

AJ stepped back, looking irrationally proud of himself. “I think that’s the cleanest one I’ve done yet,” he chirped as he dusted his hands off and gave Bea a great big smile. “My roommate taught me to do that. He’s really good at opening doors.”

It took a good few seconds before Bea was able to respond at all. “You just said you weren’t going to break into my house!” she yelled. She genuinely could not think of anything better to say in light of what had just transpired.

“I didn’t break in!” AJ denied. At Bea’s death glare, he withered and put his hands up in surrender. “Okay, maybe I did, but you can go in now, right?”

Bea nodded, still numb from the fury and shock.

“Alright, in that case, good seeing you. I really gotta go, though. Bye!” With little fanfare, AJ dashed off in the opposite direction he had come in a blur of black fabric, not sticking around for Bea to yell at him more or even ask him to pay for the lock he just broke.

Dazed, Bea turned towards her now open door. She couldn’t bring herself to step inside her apartment, too busy trying to seriously figure out if she was dreaming or if AJ had really just showed up, kicked and broke the lock she _now had to replace_ , said something cryptic about The Roommate™ , and then fucked off as quickly as he had come.

_What the fuck?_

\--

5.

Perhaps the most baffling piece of information about AJ’s roommate was uncovered by Mango.

Mango was walking back to his house late at night from a study session when he spotted someone lurking in the shadows of a church. Despite the red flags radiating from the situation, he stopped in his tracks, staring at the person as they paced back and forth. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to stop and gawk at shady people in the dark, but something seemed so oddly familiar about that gait. At last, the person stepped slightly out of the shadow, allowing the streetlights to illuminate their features and reveal it to be none other than…

“AJ?!”

Mango ran over to the other man, unable to stop himself. AJ looked up in surprise at the mention of his name, but he smiled when he realized who it was that called it.

“Hey man!” Mango nudged him in the shoulder as a greeting. “What are you doing out here so late?”

AJ smiled cryptically. “Ah, my roommate works at this church. I’m waiting up for him.”

Mango paused in surprise at the mention of the infamous roommate. The group chat was seriously getting out of hand, what with the recent Bea Incident, and bets were even being passed around as to what the truth really was. Personally, Mango had his money on the idea that the roommate was Bigfoot trying to gain a college education, so he was definitely not about to pass up the opportunity to learn more about the man behind the mystery. As casually as he could, Mango asked, “So, what does your roommate do here? Is he a janitor, or…”

For a moment AJ said nothing and simply stared out into the darkened street. “No,” he admitted finally. “He’s a pastor.” Mango’s eyes widened. This was probably the juiciest piece of concrete info anybody had gotten out of AJ yet regarding his roommate.

“So he’s not a student?” Shit, if he wasn’t then Mango’s college Bigfoot theory was a bust.

AJ shook his head and Mango felt a pang of disappointment. Dang, he totally just lost that one. “Anyways, I’m here for other reasons too. I’m killing time until then,” AJ said, breaking Mango out of his mourning for his fifteen bucks.

“What, got something unholy to confess, AJ?” Mango joked, fully expecting AJ to shrug playfully or even joke along and admit to it. What he was not expecting was for AJ to turn away, clearly embarrassed and speechless. Mango waited for a second, hoping for AJ to recover and yell “Sike!!!” but AJ only shrank even further into the shadows.

“Uh.” Mango stuttered, not knowing what the hell he should say next to kill the ensuing awkward silence. _Has AJ killed someone???_ He thought in alarm. _Holy shit, he totally has and that’s why he’s been so weird! He’s here to confess to the pastor that he fucking killed someone!_ The thoughts raged through his mind, and every second Mango sat flabbergasted was another second that the silence grew and grew. “You don’t have to answer that question,” he finally croaked out, thoroughly weirded out and ready to dash home before AJ murked him too. 

“Okay,” AJ said softly. He had now adapted a full thousand yard stare, looking exactly like what Mango imagined a murderer would look if they were remembering their past victims. Fuck, he really needed to go.

“So, uh...see ya later.” Mango gave a half-hearted wave before turning heel and all but sprinting towards his house. He didn’t give a flying fuck about how awkward his departure was, as long as he was as far as humanly possible from creepy murderer AJ and his even creepier pastor roommate. Seriously, _fuck_ that. 

\--

+1

To say the room was in uproar would be a significant understatement.

On one end of the room, a whiteboard was covered in sentences scrawled in different handwriting with sticky notes plastered haphazardly throughout. Phrases such as ‘short arms long legs’, ‘mike wazowski’ ‘cryptid,’ ‘an agent of a god,’ and ‘AJ is a mafia member ---> AJ IS A MURDERER’ wandered across the board, with arrows every which way and one giant question mark in the middle.

On the other end of the room, AJ’s friends sat in a manner similarly organized to the writing on the board, which was to say not at all. Bea pounded her fist on the table, engaged in a heated debate with Lauren on what sort of reparations AJ owed her for breaking her lock. Christine and Josh were on the floor, heads together, scrolling through pictures of basketball players. Mango sat in a corner, dead silent with his head in his hands. Matt drank a Starbucks latte as aggressively as humanly possible, sulking and angrily clenching the cup to near bursting. Angela perched on a table, taking it all in and laughing her ass off. 

“I’m not saying he needs to just pay for the lock, he needs to pay for my therapy too-”

“Do you think you can preach and shoot hoops at the same time-”

“Didn’t Obama do that-”

“He was a politician, not a clergyman-”

“Why isn’t he rooming with a student-”

“What does that dumb guy have that I don’t-”

_ “Just who is AJ’s roommate???” _

_ Boom.  _

Just as the volume in the room rose to a fever pitch, something loud went off outside the building, making the floor shake. Everyone froze mid-sentence, staring at each other as if trying to confirm that they had felt the same thing.

Christine spoke up first. “I think it came from the diag.”

With that, the room promptly emptied, with everyone inside spilling through the doors, rushing out of the building, and wrestling past hordes of panicked students to try and glimpse what was happening. And oh, what a glimpse it was. 

A swarm of ninjas, clad in all black and wielding nunchucks and fists, filled the diag, hopping from tree to tree and step to step. Deadly silent but undeniably violent, each emanated a vicious bloodlust that belied a terrifying wave of murderous intent. They moved in perfect tandem, each of them moving in skilled and practiced jumps towards something in the middle. Something big, something brutal, something that could toss a fully grown man six feet in the air and behead another with a single swipe. Something that looked like…

“Is that a fucking  _ velociraptor _ ?”

With a blood curdling shriek, the velociraptor slashed its claws in a wide swoop and took down three ninjas in one blow. Another lept on its back, but with one vicious shake of its head he was sent soaring as magnificently as a dove. His return to earth was greeted with claws and teeth, shredding him into gory ribbons of flesh. Charge after charge, the velociraptor greeted each new wave of ninjas with cold, efficient fury, felling them as though they were nothing more than blades of grass to an especially fancy lawnmower. 

As the ninja swarm thinned out, it became evident that the velociraptor and the ninjas weren’t the only fighters in the ring. Someone else was alongside the dinosaur, kicking ass and serving it hot. Even without the razor sharp teeth he still held his own, covering the dinosaur’s back and laying out moves that would make Mr. Miyagi proud. He was wearing a black outfit that seemed strikingly familiar to Bea, and to the others his fighting style and movements looked all too similar to something, or someone, they had seen before. 

“No way,” Josh breathed. “AJ?!”

The gang stood in awestruck silence as AJ and the raptor valiantly defeated the horde, fighting off ninja after ninja until the very last one took a sucker punch courtesy AJ. Finished, the two paused back to back to catch their breaths. AJ moved again first, turning to face his partner and giving his clawed, stumpy hand a congratulatory shake. Then he turned again to see his friends at the side of the diag, jaws on the floor. 

“Oh,” he startled. “Hey guys.”

When no one responded, AJ heaved a big sigh. “I guess this was going to happen eventually.” He started to make his way towards the stunned group, picking past ninja bodies and the velociraptor trailing behind him. He kept walking closer until the group was able to make out the velociraptor's finer features, such as his glistening teeth and beady reptilian eyes. 

They all took one collective step back.

AJ chuckled. “It’s okay guys, he only bites bad guys. He’s a great friend of mine.” AJ reached around and patted the dinosaur on the back. “Everyone, I’d like you guys to meet my new roommate, Doug.”

Matt keeled over, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Josh dutifully caught him but continued to stare slack-jawed at AJ with the rest of the group. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.” Mango burst forward, breaking the silence. “You said your roommate was a pastor!”

“Well, yeah.” AJ said, looking at their dumbfounded expressions. “He’s a velocipastor,” he added, as though that explained everything. The sound of Christine smacking her face cut through the resounding silence.

AJ sighed again, as though everyone was overreacting. As though having a goddamned velocipastor for a roommate was no more of an oddity than having a roommate who liked pineapple on pizza. “Alright, from the beginning then. When I went abroad, I met a mysterious monk that told me he would show me my destiny. I don’t know why anybody would pass up an opportunity like that, so I climbed a mountain and at the top was Doug. Apparently my spiritual destiny was to fight alongside a velocipastor and save the world, which was good and all but I still have my own personal destiny. I still wanted to finish school, and I could never leave my friends and family behind, so Doug and I just decided to work from Ann Arbor.” He paused. A few affectionate sniffles rang throughout the group. “I never wanted you guys to worry about me, because the saving the world stuff is kind of heavy. So that’s why I never told you. That, and the fact that having a velocipastor roommate is very,  _ very _ hard to explain.”

“Well AJ,” Angela said, stepping up to face her former roommate. “I speak for the both of us,” she gestured to the still unconscious Matt, “when I say we’re happy with whoever your roommate is as long as you are.”

“I am, I promise,” AJ assured, beaming. “I couldn’t ask for a better partner in justice.”

“In that case.” Angela threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around both AJ and the velocipastor. “That’s good enough for me.”

With that, the rest of the group piled in the hug, including a confused and groggy Matt. They held each other as tight as they could, opening their arms to accommodate where the velocipastor’s couldn’t reach. They hugged and hugged for what felt like hours, laughing until tears ran down their faces. 

“You know,” Matt murmured. “I kinda wish Tiffany could’ve met him.”

AJ smirked but bowed his head to hide it from the others. “Oh, don’t worry about it. They’ve met.”


End file.
